Swells
by Liuny
Summary: Summary provisional: AU. Kyo Kara Maoh. WolframxYuuri. Yaoi. Ya es hora que vayas aceptando tu destino, no importa si no lo pediste…
1. Chapter 1

**Swells**

**Summary: **_Summary provisional:_** AU**. _Kyo Kara Maoh_. _WolframxYuuri_. _Yaoi_. Ya es hora que vayas aceptando tu destino, no importa si no lo pediste…

_Notas de Autor:_ _Ya que de esta serie, las historias en español no abundan, creo que pondré mi granito de arena para aquellos que deseen leer más que un drabble, ficlet o one-shot. Es un **AU **(esto quiere decir que es un universo alternativo), probablemente con algo de **OoC**, nunca los personajes me quedan fieles a su autor verdadero. No he visto la serie completa, son muchos capítulos y a veces se me hace algo pesadita verla, así que; muchas cosas posiblemente no cuadren, pero, para eso nos valemos del AU. _

_No tengo ni la menor idea de como se desarrollará esto, sólo quería escribir sobre la relación entre Wolfram y Yuuri, y conforme tenga inspiración, voy escribiendo. Por ello, el asqueroso summary que ven, por ello la historia puede tener incongruencia, ya que, no hay idea. Pero, este es mi modo de vivir… _

_Sin más que decir, Liuny._

* * *

**Capítulo I: **_Unreliable._

Yuuri, no parecía cambiar nunca a pesar que ahora iba casi a los dieciocho años. Tal vez fuera un poco más alto, tal vez sus ojos se habían rasgado un poco más; su cara madurado, hubiera decido dejarse crecer algunos centímetros… sin embargo, había cosas que perduraban en el tiempo, no importaba cuanto y cuan rápido sucediera éste.

Una escena conocida. El _Maoh_ y el _Great Sage_, caminando animadamente por un parque, era sábado y no había mucho más que hacer, luego de haber terminado su tarea… la patosidad consabida del primero, se hizo presente arrastrándolos a una fuente cercana, y para rematar, el conocido y despreciado remolino había aparecido, arrastrándoles hasta, su segundo (o como dirían muchos) su primer hogar.

1

Habían llegado definitivamente en una posición nada decorosa para alguien que tuviera tal estatus o eso se pensaría. Murata, estaba aplastando, mejor dicho, ahogando a Yuuri dentro del baño en el que habían llegado. La comitiva que normalmente los esperaba, sin falta estaba también presente esa vez.

Sin esperar mucho, el carácter explosivo del príncipe de los _Von Bielefend_; se hizo presente. De forma brusca y poco táctil, quitó de encima al _Great Sage_ de su prometido, levantando al Maoh, y mirándolo para matarlo.

— ¡Tú, traidor! —Preguntó molesto, tironeándole cual porfiado. Yuuri, en su corriente estado; sólo atibaba a ver a doce Wolfram's y a sentir como el mundo se movía de sus cimientos de forma algo surrealista—. ¡Como te atreves!

— Ah… Wolf… no me siento bien —Medio habló el pelinegro.

— Eh, si me permites Wolfram, creo que estás ahogando, más de lo que ya estaba, al pobre de Yuuri… —Intercedió por él, Murata quitándole suavemente a su amigo de las manos. El aludido cayó de rodillas y comenzó a toser y a escupir agua.

— ¡Su alteza! —Gritó con su siempre extra exageración Günter yendo rápidamente a socorrerlo, sin embargo, Conrad, evitando que el pobre chico siguiera sufriendo, lo sostuvo por la camisa alegando que, en cualquier momento, su alteza se mejoraría.

— Gracias, Conrad —Expresó con real agradecimiento el joven.

— De nada, su alteza —Siguió con su tono natural, cediéndole una toalla al pelinegro para que se secara con ella. La tomó sonriéndole, y todos volvieron a mirar como Wolfram y Murata, discutían sin razón alguna, o, cuando menos, el rubio lo hacía, ya que; el otro, simplemente atinaba a disculparse torpemente, bajo la mirada intimidatorio del príncipe.

— ¡Es Yuuri, Conrad! ¡Yu-u-ri!

— Ma'a, lo siento, Yuuri —Se disculpó el mestizo.

— Caso perdido —Pensó con aspecto algo lúgubre—. ¿Alguna razón en especial por la que haya tenido que venir? —Preguntó ya normal.

— Sí —Respondió su padrino bajo la mirada interrogante del chico—. Pero, primero, cámbiate y termina de llegar y luego Günter te explicará ¿Vale?

— Ummm, por mí no hay problema ¿Vamos?

— Claro…

2

— ¿Una competición? —Preguntó el Maoh alzando una ceja sin entender exactamente a que se refería su tutor. Günter, se coloco en pose soñadora, mientras el chico lo miraba de nuevo con su cara de: "Esto no me gusta para nada". Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la palma de su mano, por la mejilla, mientras el codo sostenía todo el peso sostenido por la mesa.

— Sí. Una competición amistosa, en la que el ganador pasará un día entero con usted.

— ¿Perdón? —Siguió algo sorprendido. ¿Ahora que se creían que era? ¿Una atracción turística? ¿O un animal en vías de extinción?

— Es una tradición milenaria, que había sido detenida por las constantes guerras, pero, ahora como hay un poco más de paz y el ambiente no es tan hostil, ha decidido retomarse, sólo lo más valientes nobles de todo _Shimaron_, participarán para ganar tan osado premio. Y como su cumpleaños está cerca, se hará una gran celebración en su nombre.

— ¡Günter! ¿¡Qué quieren!? ¿¡QUÉ WOLFRAM ME MATE!? —Le soltó levantándose precipitadamente del asiento.

— Pero, si el joven Wolfram es uno de los primeros contendientes… —Le explicó mostrándole una infinita lista de millones de nombres de los cuales conocía, dos…—. Además —Le dijo tocándole juguetonamente la nariz con el dedo índice—. Tendrás que dirigir la ceremonia con tu forma liberada.

— ¿¡QUÉ?! —En ese momento se dejó caer en la silla. Maldijo el momento en el que aprendió a manejar sus poderes. Morgif, el cual estaba guindado a su lado, se comenzó a burlar de él, de forma descarada. El Maoh lo miró resentido lo que hizo que aumentara la extraña risa de la espada.

— Pero, Su Alteza. ¡Es la tradición! Todo será magnifico, con su traje negro, ¡El baile! ¡El festín! Y luego de todo, cerrando con el torneo donde todos se pelearan por su atención. ¿No le parece un acto maravilloso de nobleza?

— Como Maoh, prohíbo que se lleve a cabo tan ridículo evento —El albino lo miró con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno… Yuuri, retrocedió temiéndose lo peor… y, allí estaba, era un decreto de primer Maoh. Derrotado, se dejó caer en la mesa mirando la montaña interminable de papeles, que en vez de disminuir con los años, se habían acrecentado.

3

Luego de escapar por los pelos, millones de horas después; del yugo casi dictatorial de Günter, había decidido ir a buscar a su hija, la cual tenía bastante tiempo sin ver. Nostálgico se sintió al ver como crecía cada vez más y él único que estaba allí para guardar presciencia de ello, era Wolfram. Suspiró mientras escuchaba a la pre-adolescente, relatarle todo lo que había vivido, mientras él, como siempre, a fuerza mayor, había tenido que perderse.

— ¡Ah! Escuché lo del torneo ¿Papá Wolfram está de acuerdo con ello? —Yuuri se atragantó con su propia saliva ante el comentario ingenuo y nada sinuoso de la niña. No lo sabía, no había visto más al rubio luego de haber llegado. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si había estado prácticamente secuestrado en su oficina?

— Egrh…

— ¿Papá?

— No lo sé —Dijo sonriendo de forma nerviosa—. Wolfram será uno de los competidores, según me dijo Günter…

— ¡Por supuesto que seré uno de los contendientes! ¿¡Qué pretendías!? ¡Eres mi prometido! Si otro llega a ganar y tú aceptas salir con dicho individuo, te castro ¿Comprendido, debilucho?

— ¡Ah! ¡Wolfram! —Gritó el joven Maoh sufriendo de un repentino ataque al corazón.

— ¿Cómo que: "¡Ah! ¡Wolfram!"? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? —Preguntó alterado comenzando a atentar contra la vida del joven rey. Greta se rió de lo lindo, por la actitud en extrema posesiva, y celosa que tenía su padre hacia su otro padre. Ese pensamiento, siempre la había liado. Pero, si tenía que elegir a alguien por madre, se lanzaría ciegamente por Yuuri. No importaba que Wolfram fuera quién más tiempo, relativamente; pasara con ella. Simplemente no podía imaginarse al orgulloso príncipe Von Bielefend desarrollando tal papel.

4

Yuuri, iba casi sonámbulo a su cuarto… hacia tiempo que le habían delegado más responsabilidades. Y no era que se quejara, prefería eso, a que lo sobreprotegieran ocultándole información, debido a su antigua debilidad e ingenuidad. Suspiró ante el pensamiento, la verdad; es que, el mismo sufría de vergüenza al recordar su yo pasado. Era, patético a más no poder.

Todo fue cambiando cuando le había pedido, no, rogado de forma casi denigrante a Julia que le enseñara a utilizar correctamente su poder. Y su vida pasada, accediera con una de sus típicas sonrisas. Luego de controlar su poder como Maoh, todo había sido bastante fácil. No era que fuese un experto en el arte de la espada como Wolfram o el mismo Conrad, pero, ahora podía ayudarlos. También había madurado mucho, todos eran conciente del sustancial cambio que había dado… nada en comparación con aquel muchacho inútil y escéptico, que había llegado hacía tres años atrás, pensado que todo había sido una broma cuando le confesaron que desde ese día tenía que gobernar todas las tierras de _Shimaron_.

Abrió las imponentes puertas de madera de acebo que daban a su recámara y luego de cerrarlas tras de si, se comenzó a desvestir para acostarse y no saber nada más del mundo hasta que Conrad, Günter o Gwendalf, decidieran que era hora de comenzar un nuevo día. Sacó su pijama azul, y se colocó el pantalón, sin ser conciente de la mirada esmeralda que le acosaba sin su permiso.

Wolfram estaba allí como siempre, esperando al Rey en actitud displicente y malhumorada, mirando al Maoh desvestirse de forma cansada. Bufó. ¿Cuánto llevaban de prometidos? ¿Dos? ¿Tres años? Comprendía que el chico fuera algo reticente a lo que se refería a una relación en la que vieran inmiscuidas dos personas del mismo sexo, pero, aquello era pasarse de cara dura.

Yuuri, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda descubierta. Tragó, y con su mal augurio; se volteó lentamente para encontrarse con su prometido mirándole, sólo como siempre, para mandarlo directamente a la tumba.

— ¿Wolfram? —Preguntó terminándose de colocar el pijama y sentándose a su lado. Tenía entendido, cuando Dorcas le había dicho que, Wolfram (porque, era el único Wolfram que vivía en el palacio, ¿No?) había salido a última hora de campaña con sus soldados y no regresarían esa noche.

— ¿Todavía te sorprende verme en tu cama? —Preguntó hostil cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡No! No mal interpretes. Es que, me dijeron que habías salido de campaña y que no regresarías.

— Sí, eso pensamos, hasta que Gwendalf nos detuvo a mitad de camino, por sabrá que cosa…

— Ya veo. Wolf. Quería preguntarte algo.

— Eso que será debilucho.

— ¡No me digas debilucho!

— ¡Debilucho!

— ¡Amargado! —Le respondió enfadado.

— ¡Llorón!

— ¡Egoísta! —Respondió en el mismo plan. Luego movió la cabeza de forma negativa y agregó—. ¡Bueno ya! ¡Déjame terminar de hablar! —El otro le cedió la tregua momentánea—. ¿Tú que piensas acerca de este _torneo_? Estoy hablando en serio, Wolfram, quiero una respuesta sincera.

— ¿Estás pidiéndomelo como Maoh? —Le cuestionó. Otra de sus peleas se vaticinaba en el ambiente

— Te lo estoy pidiendo como Yuuri.

— Es la tradición —Fue lo único que dijo de modo infantil y se echó las mantas encima para irse dormir. El rey suspiró exasperado. ¿Cómo era posible que sólo dijera que era "la tradición"? Bueno, perfecto, no se preocuparía más por el asunto… _Estúpido Wolfram_, pensó sin tregua agarrando la otra sábana que previendo, ahora siempre tenía de respaldo en su buró. Cuando menos ya no usaba aquella espantosa ropa de dormir rosa, y tenía algo más acorde con su personalidad. Un mono holgado, de color azul marino—. _Nee_, Yuuri… —Se escuchó luego de un largo rato.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Le respondió, luego de pensárselo, si dejar al chico hablando sólo y hacerse el dormido, o contestarle al infantil mazoku. Dándole la espalda.

— Lo siento, ¿Vale? —Dijo al final. El pelinegro suspiró cansado… siempre sucedía lo mismo.

— Wolfram, dame tregua, te lo ruego, cuando menos hasta que esta locura pase. Tú, mejor que nadie sabes todo lo que odio estas locuras protocolares… —Le imploró sentándose y mirándolo. El rubio se cruzó de brazo negándose a ser lo que le pedían.

— ¿Por qué eres así? —Preguntó con la mirada baja.

— Lo mismo te preguntó yo a ti. Dime Yuuri. ¿Tan desagradable te parezco? ¿No soy suficiente para ti? ¿O quieres que me convierta en mujer?

— Yo…

— ¿Tú qué? ¡Joder! ¡Estamos tú y yo! No hay nadie al que necesites mostrarle tu benevolencia… ¿Quieres dejar de ser estúpido y ponerme los puntos claros? ¡¿A que estamos jugando Yuuri!? ¡Hace tres años que estamos con esto!

— No lo sé —Respondió en un susurro.

— ¡Ahora me sales con que no lo sabes!

— ¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé! —Habló exasperado—. ¡Yo ni siquiera había pedido esta vida! Me llegó de sorpresa… no me estoy quejando. Sólo que, aún después de tanto tiempo me sigue pareciendo surrealista y poco creíble. De repente te abofeteé y sin saber nada de ti, te convertiste en mi prometido. Wolfram, tenme más consideración, de la noche a la mañana tuve que convertirme en algo que no soy ¿Vale? No tengo madera para esto de gobernar…, yo no soy un gran monarca. ¿Te has puesto a ver que simplemente tengo diecisiete años? ¿Te has detenido a ver lo que me desagrada que la gente me reverencie sin haber hecho la gran cosa? ¿Por qué esperan tanto de mí? —Preguntó bajando de repente el tono de voz. El ojiverde hizo algo inesperado, y lo pegó del respaldar de la cama de forma brusca. Sin esperar nada más lo besó. Wolfram había esperado de todo, al hacer algo tan arriesgado, todo. Golpes, gritos… pero, jamás la sumisión del pelinegro. Soltó sus labios.

— Cállate Yuuri… —Dijo con la mirada perdiéndose en sus cabellos dorados pegando un golpe con la mano abierta en la pared, cerca de su oreja—. Cállate… —El de ojos negros, no sabía que hacer, no sabía como actuar, reaccionar; era la primera vez que su prometido lo trataba de semejante manera—. ¿Cómo puedes hablar así? Has logrado lo que ningún Maoh había podido hasta ahora… la precaria paz entre los mazokus y los humanos. No importa cuan grande sea mi odio hacia ellos, eso que tu has hecho, es memorable ¿Qué eres estúpido? ¿O eres tan corto de vista? ¿Ah? ¡Responde!

Casi en el colapso, el rey salió corriendo lejos del príncipe Von Bielefend. Parecía que su relación por fin había colapsado. Sentía la respiración acelerada… él estaba muy bien en su burbuja hasta que el rubio la había comenzado a explotar. Tenía razón, Wolfram, tenía toda la maldita razón…

5

— Günter…

— ¡Su alteza! ¿Cómo amaneció? ¡Preparado para un nuevo día lleno de…!

— Günter —Repitió cortando en seco la descarga de poder amoroso que liberaba en esos momentos el hombre—. Cuando esta competición sin sentido se termine, se formalizará el compromiso, si Wolfram lo desea, y nos casaremos, si no, pues, creo que, por lo menos, debería regresarle su libertad —Dictó pétreo, bajo la mirada preocupada del albino.

— ¿Sucedió algo? —Le preguntó con cuidado—. Si quieres hablar yo puedo escucharte… o Conrad, si así lo prefieres.

**TBC**


	2. Commencement

**Swells**

**Capítulo II: **_Commencement._

Se encontraba firmando papeles, eran tantos y tan variados que no podía ver hacia la puerta. Se trató de levantar y se puso a llorar al recordar porqué aún seguía allí, si Günter había abandonado la sala hacía ya varios minutos.

— Su alteza. Es una pena para mí decirle que tengo que abandonarlo a su suerte por algunas horas —Había dicho el hombre. Las esperanzas escapatorias de Yuuri comenzaron aumentar considerablemente—. Pero es de vital importancia que usted, culmine todas sus labores antes del día de mañana, para poder dedicarse de lleno el lunes a las actividades anteriormente planificadas. A sí qué, con su permiso —Sacó un botón de la nada y lo apretó. El Maoh observó con desesperación como era fijado vilmente en su oficina—. Es el nuevo invento de Anissina. Lo llamó: _"La-correa-que-evita-que-los-reyes-escapen-kun" _—La cara del pelinegro se podía decir que era un poema indescifrable—. ¡Ah! Está hecho especialmente para evitar que su alteza escape, así que, sólo podrá salir apretando el botón. ¡Cuento con usted! ¿_Nee_?

Se desparramó en su silla mirando a la ventana… sí… eso había sucedido. Llevaba postrado allí casi más de cuatro horas firmando a lo bestia para acabar todos los malditos papeles. Su mano temblaba cada vez que trataba de hacer alguna letra. Sólo quería comenzar a clamar, gritando como loco, por ayuda.

Se reincorporó en el asiento e inhaló profundamente. Sostuvo la pluma con la mano derecha y la puso sobre el papel, el temblereque no disminuía. Se agarró con la mano izquierda y comenzó de nuevo a garabatear de forma poco agradable en las hojas.

— Su alteza —Le saludó alguien entrando en la oficina—. ¡Su alteza! Está trabajando si la supervisión de Günter…

— Conrad… es Yuuri… y no… —Abrió un camino por la montaña de papel, y el castaño pudo observar como le rodeaban firmemente unas correas hechas de un potente Marioku, que se le asemejaba mucho al de Günter.

— ¿Su alteza…? —Preguntón sin creérselo… ¿El albino había amarrado a Yuuri, así sin más?

— ¡Yuuri! ¡Yu-u-ri! ¿¡Podrías tener la decencia de llamarme por mi nombre!? —Preguntó perdiendo los estribos, a su padrino.

— _Ma'a_, lo siento, Yuuri. ¿Por qué estás aquí amarrado? —Le pregunto tontamente, tratando de zafarlo.

— Es inútil…, lo he intentado hasta con Morgif —Miró la espada la cual había mandado al otro lado de la habitación, luego que ésta no dejara de burlarse.

— ¿Esto lo hizo Günter? —Siguió sin creérselo.

— Sí. Ya no puedo firma un papel más ¡Conrad! ¡Sálvame! ¡Te lo ruego! —Conrad apiadándose del chico, el cual ya había estad allí lo suficiente, alzó la silla, pero, los dos se dieron cuenta que estaba pegada al suelo también con Marioku.

— Ejum… si quieres, puedo quedarme dándote apoyo moral —El otro lo miró de forma escéptica.

— ¡Günter! —Irrumpió Gwendalf de repente—. ¿Gün…? —Miró a los únicos moradores del cuarto—. ¡Alteza! ¡Está trabajando sin la supervisión de Günter! —El rey y el comandante intercambiaron miradas circunstanciales.

— ¿Tan mal Maoh soy? —Dijo en broma, sonriendo jocoso. A pesar de ser Wolfram el único conocedor de los trasfondos de aquella, a primera vista, inocente pregunta. El mayor de los hijos de Cecilie, carraspeó.

— No me refería a eso. Su alteza, lamento si la pregunta lo ofendió —Se exculpó haciendo un reverencia.

— _Ma'a_ Gwendalf, lo decía en broma… —Dijo haciendo un gesto de deje, sonriendo de forma nerviosa.

— ¿Han visto a Günter?

— Como verás, no he podido moverme ni dos centímetros de aquí —Le dijo mientras el pelinegro recaía en las correas de marioku que fijaban a la silla a su rey. El rictus de Gwendalf fue la perplejidad total.

— ¿¡Qué demonios…?!

— Es un nuevo invento de Anissina. ¿Cómo había dicho Günter que se llamaba? ¡Ah! Fue algo así como: _"Las correas que evitan que los reyes escapen-kun" _—Los dos hermanos se quedaron pétreos… el primero en retomar el don del habla fue Conrad, con una tos disimuladora.

— Por cierto Gwendalf… ¿Cuándo regresa Wolfram? —Esas tres últimas palabras que encerraban una pregunta cualquiera, habían sido como un balde de agua congelada sobre la cabeza del pobre Maoh. Más que todo no había protestado o tratado con real fuerza de huir de su suplicioso encierro. Por temor a volver a tener en su mente al príncipe. Y había sabido evadirse bastante bien hasta ahora que Conrad se lo recordaba y todos sus problemas lo volvían a acosar.

Luego de la pelea en la que había salido huyendo, aceptando como cierta las palabras de Wolfram. El hermano de éste, había irrumpido en el cuarto del Maoh, sorprendiéndose de ver sólo al rubio algo acalorado, para luego, repuesto, decirle que al final sí tenía que salir a las fronteras para arreglar algunos problemas menores junto con su escuadrón.

— Wolfram, regresa mañana a primera hora, tiene que tomar su puesto como príncipe de Von Bielefend, en las actividades que dan comienzo mañana lunes.

Los dos mayores posaron la vista, al ver como el Maoh se levantaba sin ningún esfuerzo de lo que nadie le había podido zafar anteriormente. Sin contar que la lista de los bienaventurados ayudantes que habían pasado sucedáneos en el transcurso del día, habían sido un número bastante grande. Tenía la mirada baja, su forma de mazoku había sido liberada, su cabello estaba aún más largo de lo normal, y su mirada escondida, denotaba unos preciosos y dolientes ojos negros de pupila agatada.

— Necesito algo de aire… si Günter aparece… denle una disculpa de mi parte —Pidió de forma queda, ya habiendo regresado a la normalidad—. Y la promesa que tendrá los malditos papeles revisados y firmados al final de la tarde.

Cuando el Maoh hubo abandonado la sala. Conrad y Gwendalf se miraron entre sí por un buen rato.

— ¿Nos perdimos de algo? —Preguntó el mayor de los hermanos.

— No tengo ni la menor idea —Respondió Conrad preocupado.

1

Como había prometido, ya había terminado todo el papeleo. La noche brillaba intensa con la luna en su máximo esplendor, las estrellas titilantes le acompañaban, haciendo dicha, casi celestial. El Maoh se encontraba acostado en la gran cama con la cobija hasta la barbilla, a pesar de que el clima estuviese moderado.

Sentía el gran vacío, ese normal de cuando Wolfram no estaba a su lado dándole lata de alguna manera. Cerró los ojos. Lo aceptaba, hacia mucho tiempo que había aceptado que el joven Von Bielefend no le era indiferente…, no importaba cuando había intentado autocensurarse, había sido inútil. Luego de aquella relevación, esclarecimiento divino si se quiere. Sus panoramas se habían ampliado de forma inminente, y había comenzado a recaer que muchos lo miraban de forma diferente. Él no se veía la gran cosa. Es más, era un jodido estándar normal, allí y en su mundo. El rubio si parecía sacado del mister universo, o uno de los caballeros de dorada armadura de cualquier cuento de hadas.

Su problema, casarse. No sabía ni siquiera exactamente que era lo que sentía por el rubio. Y aún así, ya había dado su palabra de hacerlo, siempre y cuando la otra parte de la ecuación estuviera de acuerdo. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo si cada vez que estaban juntos lo único que hacía éste era llamarle: traidor, llorica y pelearle por cada estupidez que encontraba? Resopló… ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Atracción? Eso no era suficiente…, todo el mundo se podía sentir atraído por Wolfram. Es más, TODO el mundo, incluyendo sus hombres; babeaban por el ojiverde. Y eso era algo inevitable, especialmente en ese mundo.

El rubio siempre le preguntaba que si no era suficiente para él. ¿Suficiente? ¡Claro que era suficiente! Pero, él no respondía correctamente bajo acciones hostigadoras. No sabía como sobrellevar la actitud obsesiva del soldado, era imposible para él no sonreírle a alguien que le saludaba ¿Qué no podía entender que era su personalidad? Cerró los ojos, buscando dormirse, mañana iba a ser un día estresante. Mucha gente rodeándolo, Wolfram incluido sólo presagiaba una cosa… migraña.

Cuando el reloj dio las tres de la mañana, el moreno pudo caer dormido.

2

La cama estaba calentita, el sueño lo abrazaba dejándole descansar. Estaba en la parte más deliciosa de éste, la última fase del REM. La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, era Günter con su acostumbrada energía matutina.

— ¡Su alteza! —Gritó a todo pulmón—. ¡Es hora de levantarse! El sol brilla, los pajaritos cantan…

— … Y yo lo voy a matar —Se dijo a si mismo al escuchar las alharacas del albino.

— Su alteza Yuuri, vamos arriba, arriba —Le pidió dándole ligeros golpecitos en la cabeza. El aludido salió de las sábanas con cara de pocos amigos, la cual hizo que su tutor retrocediera un poco—. Alteza… hoy tiene que prepararse para —toses—. La inauguración del torneo.

— Günter… —El otro tragó audiblemente.

— ¿Su alteza?

— ¿Anissina no tendrá algún tipo de revitalizante?

— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— ¡Porque no creo aguantar todo el día! ¡Por eso!

— Oh vamos su alteza —Dijo abrazándole—. Si todos estarán complacidos de poder estar con usted. Hasta yo mismo me he inscrito en el torneo…

— ¿¡Que!? —Gritó cayendo presa de la desesperación.

— ¡Tú traidor! —Dijo Wolfram apareciendo, con la ropa algo desaliñada y con cara de cansancio. Le dio un manotazo al noble Von Christ que lo mandó al otro lado del cuarto.

— Wolf, ¡No he hecho nada! ¡Te lo juro! —Se disculpó para mantener su integridad completa.

— ¡Llego, y lo primero que veo es a ti, abrazándote con Günter!

— Él me estaba abrazando a mí. No sé si se nota la diferencia —Le explicó quitándoselo de encima.

— Wolfram, discutirás luego con su alteza, este será un día muy ocupado, y tú también deberías ir a arreglarte.

3

— ¡Murata! —Gritó Yuuri escondiéndose tras el joven Sage.

— ¿Ara, Yuuri? —Preguntó viéndole.

— ¡Murata! ¡Dime que tú no te inscribiste en el estúpido torneo!

— Je, je… pues, fui obligado… no pude abrir la boca cuando ya Ulrike me estaba diciendo que estaba inscrito —El Maoh cayó de rodillas y dejó su cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas del _Great Sage_ con los ojos cerrados.

— Wolfram me va a matar…, luego me va a cortar en pedacitos y se los dará a los koalas rabiosos —Dijo algo destrozado.

— Oh vamos… no seas exagerado Yuuri… el joven Von Bielefend no haría algo como eso —Le dijo arrodillándose a la altura del joven Maoh, enseriándose—. Pero, si el Maoh me lo pide, perderé apropósito —Von Christ se acercaba cada vez más, con un cepillo en la mano.

— ¡Cuando menos dile que ya no me peine más! —Luego de ver la cara del otro, se enfuruñó un poco—. Estoy harto de esto… ya no quiero ser Maoh.

— Yuuri —Dijo obligándole a mirarle—. Pensé que ya habíamos pasado esta etapa. ¿Tanto es lo que hemos pasado y aún sigues con lo mismo? No seas tan duro contigo mismo y agarra con fuerza lo que viene ¿Está bien? —Preguntó levantándole—. No te preocupes, aquí estoy y allá viene Günter, nos vemos a la cinco en la ceremonia de apertura. ¿Vale? —Éste sólo suspiró derrotado cuando el hombre lo volvió a arrastrar privándole de su libertad.

**TBC**

_Puro Bla, bla, bla, contenido insustancial y nada de nada. X.x, sé que todos los que me leen están acostumbrado a capítulos kilométricos, trataré que en un futuro esto se extienda… Como se podrán haber dado cuenta esto es Yuuri!Centric. Aunque por supuesto, no me voy a olvidar de Wolfie quién es uno de mis personajes favoritos._

_Tal vez ponga a Murata a joderle un rato la relación a los dos… no lo sé, muchas cosas de este fic está en veremos. Oo incluyendo en fic mismo LOL. Ja, ja, siento la cagada de capítulo, es que sufrió demasiadas interrupciones y esto hizo que la calidad bajara. Prometo solventar esto en el próximo. _

_Atentamente, Liuny. _


	3. Tournament

**Swells**

**Capítulo III:** _Tournament._

La aguja pequeña del reloj apuntó dictando que eran las cinco de la tarde. Las trompetas resonaron en el estadio, todos los allí reunidos se colocaron de pie para recibir al Maoh que en esos momentos iba entrando escoltado por Gwendalf y por Conrad.

La agenda era fácil de cumplir… o eso parecía a primera vista. Hoy simplemente sería la inauguración del torneo, los contendientes se presentarían, se crearía la primera jerarquía de combate y se suponía que eso iba a llevar tanto tiempo que sólo para eso daba.

El martes, el martes él no pintaba nada allí, eran las preliminares del combate y no quería saber nada de ellas. El miércoles, que era su cumpleaños, sería celebrado en contra de sus deseos con bombas y platillos. Estaba pensando cometer un acto desagradable, como romperse una pierna o sacarse los intestinos, más, en su desgracia; el _Great Sage_ había descubierto sus planes macabros y se le habían chafado.

El jueves tendría que estar postrado en una silla en el palco real viendo las semi-finales, y luego habría un gran banquete, en celebración a…, sin razón alguna. El viernes, eran las finales, después se condecoraría a los ganadores, y el sábado, ese día pasaría todo el santo día con aquel que obtuviese el primer lugar en el torneo. Esperaba fervientemente que fuera o Wolfram o en su defecto Murata… ¡No! Definitivamente que Wolfram ganara el maldito torneo y si había que hacer trampa se haría, quería conservar intacta su vida.

Se acercó a la arena luego de ser enunciado y con su típica sonrisa comenzó a dar su discurso de bienvenida, tanto a los competidores, como a los observadores. Sentía la penetrante mirada de Wolfram, quién, en primera fila le acosaba haciéndole salivar más de lo necesario, mientras que Murata cinco personas más allá de rubio, y dos filas más atrás Günter con mirada soñadora. Del resto, todos eran rostros desconocidos.

— ¡Así! —Comenzó las líneas finales de su discurso—. ¡La semana del torneo queda inaugurada! —Todos ovacionaron con frenética pasión, el joven de cabellos negros suspiró y regresó al palco real para de nuevo quedar tullido y no más importante que una pieza decorativa.

Su mente otra vez fue a volar lejos…, aún no sabía como había reaccionado el ojiverde ante su sorpresiva decisión de casarse, _tsk_… es más, parecía no enterado, pero, era imposible, conociéndolo, antes de haber abierto la boca ya el rubio lo había sabido. Sin embargo, se había comportado normal. Puso su típica cara lúgubre, todo lo normal que pudiera comportarse el príncipe Von Bielefend con su persona.

Tendría que hablar con Wolfram a la brevedad posible, no es que fuera tarea de titanes. Total, éste dormía con él todos los santos días desde que lo habían declarado su prometido. El único problemita era la impresionante velocidad con la que era capaz de dormirse y dejarlo hablando con la pared.

Había escuchado en algún momento nombrar al encargado de llevar la ceremonia a su prometido, y sin tener nada mejor que hacer aún perdido en el mundo de las musarañas, siguió con la mirada el recorrido que hacía el príncipe hasta llegar al estrado principal y escribir su nombre en el organigrama.

El pelinegro cabeceaba de cuando en cuando. Reprimió un bostezo con la mano, y se estiró disimuladamente, sintiendo todos sus músculos entumecidos.

— ¿Su alteza, se encuentra bien? —Preguntó Conrad bajándose para hablarle cerca del oído.

— Sólo algo fastidiado Conrad… y es Yuuri —Respondió en el mismo tono leve de voz.

— Sólo faltan —Se fue unos cinco segundo—. Trescientos cuarenta y dos personas, ya casi —La cara del Maoh se oscureció un poco más… ¡Pero si habían pasado más de trescientas personas¡Además! Si era por orden alfabético, WOLFRAM, se suponía que debía ser uno de los últimos…

1

Salió casi corriendo de aquel coliseo. Una vez que se sintió seguro de que nadie lo iba a asfixiar con preguntas ridículas y loas infundamentadas. Se sintió más feliz. Sonrió, estirándose a sus anchas, cuando menos estaría libre hasta que Günter o Murata (comandado por el primero) le encontraran.

— Su Alteza —Dijo una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos azules muy hermosa. Yuuri se temió lo peor, de lo peor. Una desconocida, preguntando por él, Wolfram cerca.

— ¿Sí? —La mujer con ojos soñadores se le lanzó encima agarrándole las manos con fervor, sin dejar de mirarle acosadora.

— Soy una fan suya, Maoh. Soy su fiel seguidora, he venido sólo a decirle que ¡Me encanta!

— Ah… _eto_… gracias, pero, si yo no he hecho nada ¿No es mejor admirar a la guardia de _Shin Makoku_?

— Yuuri —Se escuchó un siseado venenoso tras su espalda. Otra vez comenzaba a transpirar más de lo normal, hiperventilando. Los dos situaron su atención hacía el príncipe _Von Bielefend_ el cual tenía una mirada asesina dirigida hacia su rey y prometido, pero más que todo, a aquella arpía que trataba de quitarle a _SU_ Yuuri.

— ¡Wolfram! —Dijo botando en el lugar y separándose bruscamente de la mujer. El rubio lo abrazó de forma posesiva.

— ¿Quieres algo con _MI _prometido? —Dijo afincándose más de lo debido en el pronombre posesivo de la primera persona del singular "mí" —. Y tú traidor —Siguió comenzando a ahorcarlo en el abrazo.

— ¡No estaba haciendo nada, te lo juro!

— Lamento haberle importunado joven Von Bielefend, sólo estaba expresando mi admiración hacia el Maoh.

— Nadie te ha dado permiso de tocarlo —Gruñó casi mordiéndola.

— ¿Ah¿Se tiene prohibido tocarlo? —Siguió desafiante.

— Vamos, tranquilos, calma pueblo… —Trató de apaciguar el Rey.

— ¡Yuuri! —Llamó Murata. La atmósfera de tensión y hostilidad se perdió enseguida.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó preocupado, soltándose del posesivo abrazo del ojiverde y dirigiéndose a hablar con el _Great Sage_, arreglándose la camisa.

— Günter te está buscando —Éste se echó para atrás, no gustándole nada el hecho que eso presagiaba. Cayó de rodillas.

— Dame un respiro Murata…

— Ya te has tomado uno de casi… —Contó con los dedos—. Diez minutos… —Agarró por la camisa al Maoh y mientras éste lloraba, el otro lo arrastraba cual costal hacía donde fuera que estuviese el tutor real. Miró a Wolfram y sus ojos se encontraron…

2

Se dejó caer de forma pesada en la cama. Sentado y acompañado por el silencio de la noche, cerró los ojos comenzando a respirar acompasadamente.

— Escuché lo que anunciaste —Le dijo tranquilamente Wolfram sentándose en la cama rompiendo el silencio que reinaba anteriormente. El Maoh se volteó mirándole y pidiendo algo de tregua muda, así evitar pelear esa noche, su alma le exigía descanso, pero, se avecinaba una larga y tediosa conversación.

— ¿Qué de todas las cosas que anuncio, te refieres?

— Lo que le dijiste a Günter.

— Ah, eso.

— Sí, eso. Eso dije, si tú quieres, luego de esta locura, nos casaremos.

— ¿Y tú que quieres?

— ¿Ahora si importa lo que yo quiero?

— Aquí vamos de nuevo. ¿A que juegas Yuuri?

— ¿No es lo que querías¿Quién te entiende Wolfram? —Preguntó cansado. Se recostó en la cama y se colocó en posición fetal… ese cansancio no le parecía normal. Bueno, en ese mundo a él nunca nada le parecía normal. Cerró los ojos, tratando de descansarlos un poco, sentía una presión leve en el cerebro.

— ¿Yuu…? Oe… —Dijo moviéndole.

— Te estoy oyendo… si te ofendió el hecho de que decidiera casarme, perdó… —El príncipe no supo exactamente si el moreno se había quedado dormido o se había desmayado. Apretó los labios, llevándose las manos con gesto pensativo a la vez que preocupado. Lo situó boca arriba, y se fue acercando lentamente, colocó sus labios en el entrecejo del Maoh y notó que estaba algo caliente. Se alzó un poco y colocó ahora su mano, si definitivamente la temperatura del pelinegro no era normal.

— Yuuri —Le movió casi susurrándole—. Yuuri… Yuuri despierta.

— ¿Eh? —Preguntó muy desubicado—. ¿Wolf?

— ¿Te sientes bien¿Quieres que llame a alguien?

— Estoy bien. ¿Puedo dormir? —Preguntó con su voz casi dolorida.

— ¿Qué te pasa¿Te duele algo? —Estaba comenzando a preocuparse. ¡Y si le ocurría algo grave!

— Iré a llamar a Weller, no te muevas —El de ojos negros lo agarró por la camisa, con los ojos cerrados y lo sentó. Su forma original estaba liberada. ¡Algo raro pasaba¡Era definitivo!

— Sólo quiero dormir, capaz Günter arma un escándalo… así no hay quien pueda dormir.

— Pero, tienes alta la temperatura…

— Wolfram, te lo suplico, no me siento bien. Por qué mejor no te acuestas y te duermes tú también. Mañana son las preliminares y sé lo mucho que quieres ganas ese estúpido torneo. Abrió de nuevo sus ojos de pupilas agatadas, las cuales estaban demasiado lubricadas.

— Está bien… sólo, déjame cambiarme —Concedió inseguro. Sabía que los humanos se enfermaban, pero, no estaba seguro de si Yuuri sufrían también esas debilidades. Se cambió rápidamente y volvió a la cama, donde estaba su acompañante con los ojos cerrados, la respiración se volvía errática a cada minuto y sus mejillas normalmente pálidas habían adquirido un tono rosáceo.

— ¿Te puedo pedir un favor Wolf? —Pidió en un susurro delirante el pelinegro.

— ¿Qué sucede Yuuri?

— ¿Me podrías abrazar?

De todas las cosas que habían pasado por la cabeza, esa definitivamente no era ni siquiera una opción viable¿Por qué le estaría pidiendo semejante cosa si normalmente lo rechazaba? Suspiró algo cansado, pasado el shock inicial, se acostó al lado de su futuro esposo, y envolvió en su suave brazo el temperado cuerpo del Maoh.

Prontamente su sentido del olfato recibió de lleno el aroma que desprendía el príncipe Von Bielefend. El recordaba ese aroma, aunque no sabía definirlo, su cerebro se confundía debatiéndose entre la flor violeta y el sándalo, o los mezclaba los dos. Sus músculos comenzaron a relajarse poco a poco y su mente comenzó a caer en el sopor somnoliento que propiciaba el momento.

Jamás se había sentido tan bien en algún lugar, era, _sentimiento de pertenencia_. Sí, era como si siempre debió haber estado allí y sin embargo, había tardado demasiado tiempo en descubrirlo. Un suspiro escapó de su boca, al encontrar algo no sabido. Quiso quedarse allí para siempre, tal vez volverse uno con todo aquello que estaba sintiendo y era nuevo para él, sentía que, en ese momento nada malo podía ocurrir.

Wolfram observaba algo inquieto al moreno, parecía un niño perdido. Sintió removerse en su sitio como buscando algo más profundo, pero, al menos que quisiera fundirse, no podría llegar más allá. Llevó una mano a su cabello sin dejar de abrazarlo, si era un sueño, entonces; quería recordarlo como el sueño más hermoso que había tenido en ochenta y tantos años que había estado viviendo solo, en su coraza de malcriadez y antipatía.

Al sentir las caricias, Yuuri en un esfuerzo sobrehumano, abrió los ojos de nuevo y levantó su cara. Estaban muy cerca… peligrosamente cerca, sus respiraciones se entremezclaban, los sonidos casi inexistentes del exterior iban desapareciendo. ¿Qué podía suceder? En esos momentos era, o romper de raíz o seguir hasta las últimas consecuencias.

— Yuuri ¿Qué quieres de mí? —Le cuestionó algo alterado el rubio. Su respiración se había vuelto acelerada. Y o el ojos negros se dormía, o la verdad no respondía de sus actos. ¡¿Por qué el maldito Maoh le parecía tan jodidamente, bello!? Todo en el parecía irradiar un aura de pureza y tranquilidad estabilizadora que lo convertía en todo centro de atención.

— Si quieres besarme, hazlo… —Permitió el Rey de todo _Shin Makoku. _Tenía la boca semi-abierta para poder respirar ya que, sus fosas nasales parecían estar tapiadas. Luego podría alegar demencia de momento. Por fin podría hacer lo que estaba esperando hacía varios años, y estaba teniendo un permiso, tal vez no en todos los sentido, pero, permiso al fin.

Se acercó casi con temor de que en cualquier momento, todo se desvaneciera y no fuera algo más que un sueño que su cruel mente le propinaba torturándole. Se alzó un poco y atrapó sus labios, suavemente, estaban calientes, al contrario de los suyos, fríos…, introdujo su lengua, luego que el de cabellos negros abriera la boca en busca de aire que no llegaba sus pulmones por medio de su nariz.

Acariciaba sus labios mientras su lengua ávida reclamaba esa boca que hacía tanto tiempo debía haber sido suya. Se habían olvidado de todo, Yuuri había decido entregársele al rubio sin importar el después o las consecuencia de dichos actos que iban a estar aunados a sus arrepentimientos. Dios clemente, se sentía en el cielo. Todos sus males se habían ido filtrando, su cabeza estaba totalmente en blanco, y eso le gustaba… eso era lo que más le había gustado de Wolfram, el abstraerlo de todo, ya fuese de mala o buena manera.

Alzó sus caderas buscando un poco más de contacto cuando un ruido afuera hizo que se separaran y sus sentidos se dispararan en alerta. No estaba permitido estar en esa área del castillo en donde estaban el cuarto de la princesa y del Maoh.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— Quédate aquí Yuuri —Dijo limpiándose un poco la boca, agarró la espada que había dejado por allí tirada y se asomó con cautela, más el pasillo estaba ahora desolado. Sintió una presencia tras suyo, era el terco monarca—. Te dije que te que… —Lo amordazó con sus mano.

— Hay alguien afuera —Le advirtió en su oído. Le soltó y cerró la puerta, cayendo sin fuerzas—. Hay que buscar a Conrad… ya yo no puedo caminar.

— No puedo dejarte aquí sólo.

— ¡Greta!

— ¡Quédate aquí!

— ¿Estás loco?

— Joder Yuuri, por primera vez en tu existencia hazme caso y quédate aquí… ¿Ok? Yo iré a ver a Greta, confía en mí —Iba a remilgar cuando el príncipe lo dejó con la palabra el la boca.

— Yo confío en ti… a mí me parece todo lo contrario —Masculló dejando caer la cabeza en las puertas de madera, cerró los ojos, y el beso que había compartido con Wolfram regresó a su cabeza. Exhaló cansado ¿En que demonios había estado pensado? Lo peor de todo había sido que lo había disfrutado. ¡Claro que lo había disfrutado! Un poco más y la excitación hubiese sido insostenible, no habría dudado un sólo momento en entregársele.

¿Realmente hubiese dejado que Wolfram…? Se llevó una mano a la boca y se dio ligeros golpes contra la puerta. Escuchó otra vez pasos en el pasillo. Se levantó y se alejó de la puerta, aún estaba en su forma liberada, sólo tenía que prepararse para atacar. Cerró la mano y la abrió casi instantáneamente, y una bola de agua apareció en su mano, cuando la puerta rechinó al abrirse. Se colocó en posición de combate.

— ¡Yuuri¡Somos nosotros! —Dijo Conrad al verlo. Este se detuvo y toda magia desapareció, no midió bien, y también selló su forma original. Al no estar sostenido por la fuerza del Maoh, éste cayó desmayado; habiendo llegado al límite de sus fuerzas. Wolfram lo sostuvo en sus brazos antes de que pudiera lastimarse por colisionar contra el piso.

— ¿Qué le sucedió? —Preguntó Gwendalf llegando y mirando al Rey desmayado en los brazos de su hermano menor.

— Está enfermo —Contestó el rubio siendo el único capacitado para responder a tal cuestionamiento.

— ¿Enfermo? —Repitieron Conrad y Gwendalf al mismo tiempo.

— Si… pero, si quieren mí opinión —Lo alzó en sus brazos como quien sostiene a un bebé y lo colocó suavemente en la cama arropándolo—. Sólo déjenlo descansar. Hoy y mañana. Supongo que su cuerpo está diciéndole que se está pasando.

— Está bien —Dijo el castaño—. Haremos lo que tú digas. A fin de cuentas eres quien mejor le conoces. Enviaré a dos guardias que custodien las puertas, mientras tratamos de encontrar al intruso.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó incrédulo, mientras sir Weller lo sacaba de allí.

— Cuídalo bien, Wolfram.

— Eso haré Conrad —Murmuró luego que se hubiese marchado. Él también estaba excesivamente cansado, demasiadas emociones para un solo día. Se recostó al lado del Maoh y se permitió abrazarlo para que su sueño se viese protegido, mientras que él también se perdía en los brazos de Morfeo embriagado con el tranquilizante aroma que solía tener Yuuri.

**TBC**

_¡Cha, chan! El tercer capítulo ¡¿Quién diría que íbamos a llegar aquí?! Espero que les haya gustado. A mí no me pareció tan malo. Bueno, ya son la una y media de la mañana y, creo que hoy me voy a dormir temprano. _

_¿Cuándo actualizo otra vez¡No me pregunten eso! Puede ser mañana, puede ser nunca. Bueno, creo que he cumplido la cuota del WolfxYuu, que tanto me pedían… en fin, nos vemos en la próxima actualización. _

_Atte. Liuny._

_**Hay un outtake de un lemon en este capítulo, quién lo quiera leer que me lo pida y yo se lo mando XP. **  
_


	4. GodBye

**Swells**

_**Advertencias:**_ **OOC **(puede ser grave, _seriously..._ GRAVE). **Yaoi **(pero hey, la serie casi ya lo es, _isn't?_). E **inconsistencias varias** (eso lo van a tener que perdonar si quieren seguir leyendo ;P). Y KKM! **No** es mío, pero, esto no es realmente una advertencia ¿O sí?

**AVISO** para **mari_li_ly **si es que sigues leyendo esto. En los dos Reviews que me mandaste a decir verdad, jamás llegaste a decirme tu correo. Por esta razón, jamás te mandé el outtake. Dame tu correo y te daré el archivo. ¿Vale?

_**Capítulo IV:**__ God/Bye _

Se sentía como navegando en el océano, sólo que eso era imposible... _¡Greta! _Le atacó su mente con brusquedad, obligándole a abrir los ojos en una reanimación forzosa y dolorosa.

— Calma Yuuri, aún estás muy débil... —Le sostuvo con destreza y suavidad.

— _¡Oh! ¡Su Alteza...!_ —Comenzó a delirar Günter, recibiendo una mirada matadora por parte del joven Von Bielefend. Eso lo hizo tragar duro y retraer sus intentos de apapachar hasta morir al Maoh.

— ¿Greta? ¡Wolfram! —Comenzó exasperado, sosteniéndose tenso de su prometido.

— Calma, todos estamos bien.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— Aún no lo sabemos... —Le contestó sinceramente el rubio. Yuuri suspiró, sintiéndose severamente mareado. En ese momento, ruidos de pasos se escucharon. Günter, Conrad y Wolfram sacaron sus espadas y tomaron poses de ofensiva. Las puertas se abrieron y antes de que los guardias del Maoh pudieran cometer alguna locura, dos personas se revelaron.

— ¡Su Santidad! ¡Ulrike-sama! —Soltaron con sorpresa todos.

— ¡Io, Yuuri!

— ¡Shinou-san! —Saludó Yuuri con su mejor sonrisa en aquel estado. Todos voltearon a ver, consternados al pequeño _Maoh_. Erguido de forma orgullosa encima de las rodillas del enfermo, con esa personalidad tan suya—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— ¡De visita! Oímos que habías caído enfermo y que no despertabas. Eso hizo a Ulrike preocuparse, así que, aquí estamos todos. ¿Estás bien?

— Uh... —Respondió con desgana. Aquella enfermedad estaba dándole con fuerza.

— Creo que será mejor que regreses a tu mundo —Le hizo saber Shinou, críptico—. Daikenja te acompañará. Si Lord Von Bielefend quiere hacerlo también...

El Maoh de ojos y cabellos negros escondió su mirada bajo el flequillo. Otra vez iban con aquello. ¿Qué no habían aprendido nada? ¿Por qué mejor no le decían lo que sucedía de una buena vez? ¿Qué sería esa vez? Ni Flynn-san ni Sara habían mandado misiva alguna anunciando catástrofe; _Dai Shimaron_ estaba inusualmente tranquilo, la paz se habían mantenido hasta ahora. ¿Quién querría matarlo ahora? Sin embargo, haciéndole gala a su personalidad pasiva, dejó que hicieran lo que mejor les pareciera. Había preguntado acerca del torneo, había pasado a estar _on hold _hasta nuevo aviso. Nadie había estado en desacuerdo ni siquiera se oyó protesta. Había estado fuera de juego por veinticuatro horas ¿Y ya iban con todo aquello?

Que mierda... iba a pasar su cumpleaños enfermo...

1

Wolfram miraba a su Rey, pretender dormir. Nadie podía dormir con la nariz tan congestionada. Luego de la sorpresiva aparición de la comitiva del templo y su genial idea de mandar a su mundo a Yuuri. Todo habían regresado a la _normalidad _sin embargo, cuando Conrad había pedido ir también a la Tierra... todo se había desenvuelto tensamente. Gwendalf, Günter y el mismo Weller estaban tirantes y esquivos. Inclusive parecían dejarle de lado, adrede. Algo grave estaba por suceder, especialmente por aquella enfermedad, venida de ningún lugar que ni siquiera Gisella se había atrevido a curar. Ahora que caía en cuenta de ello, ningún doctor había visto al Maoh. ¿Que coño estaba sucediendo?

Volvió la vista a Yuuri, quien casualmente se movía y abría los ojos, sintiéndose solo y a salvo, para encontrarse con la mirada seria, penetrante y el entrecejo fruncido de Wolfram. En la mañana, irían a su mundo, Ulrike perpetuaría la ceremonia para evitar que su estado intermitente lo dejara varado en medio del viaje. Un suspiro, salió de su boca, sentía su alma queriendo salirse de su cuerpo, literalmente. Entrecerró un ojo de dolor y luego de sonrió a Wolfram. Eso sólo hizo aumentar el rictus del rubio...

— Wolf... estoy bien... ¿nee~? —El rubio iba a comenzar a llevarle la contraria al Maoh, cuando éste cerró los ojos y se agarró el corazón, encogiéndose en sí mismo. Wolfram parpadeó y se restregó los ojos cuando vio el cuerpo de su prometido, duplicarse. Era como una repetición menos nítida ¿Él también estaría enfermando?

2

— ¿Cree que servirá? Después de todo es el Maoh —Le advirtió no muy convencido un encapuchado a la persona que estaba a su lado. El salón estaba en penumbras y a penas si podían distinguirse siluetas vagas. Una sonrisa oscura fue lo único que recibió por respuesta el encapuchado, quien dirigió la vista en esos precisos momentos hacia el frente en dónde se encontraba una bola de cristal con un cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas, una de ellas, resaltaba del resto y brillaba con intermitencia como amenazando con apagarse..., muy, muy cerca de esta, otra estrella brillaba con un intimidante resplandor amarillo; hizo que la persona que había sonreído anteriormente, cambiara el rictus a uno algo molesto. Ese chiquillo...

3

— ¡Yuuri! —Habló alterado Wolfram al ver que no eran imaginaciones suyas el hecho de que su futuro esposo estuviera ¿disociándose?

— Wo... Wolf... —Gimoteó el Maoh, buscando su mano.

— Yuuri ¿Qué te sucede?

Le sostuvo la mano que buscaba la suya, apretándola. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Dejó de sentir súbitamente la energía vital de Yuuri. Eso lo hizo probar por primera vez el pánico. Una sensación de vaho, le acometió en el vientre y su corazón comenzó a latirle casi convirtiéndose en un pitido. Abrazó al moreno brusca y fuertemente y liberó todo el Marioku que pudo de un solo golpe, para esquejarlo a su novio. Quien abrió todo lo que dieron sus párpados y aparentemente volvió a la vida en un jadeo sofocado.

4

— ¡Rápido Ulrike! —Le apremió el Daikenja, consumido en la angustia.

— ¡Lo hago lo más rápido que puedo! ¡No eres el único que está preocupado! —Le regañó, mordiéndose los labios, tratando de abrir la entrada al otro mundo para que Yuuri pudiera recuperarse.

— Pues, vas a tener que hacerlo más rápido, mi estimada Ulrike —El _Great Sage_, observó a su amigo, sentado como siempre sobre una de las cajas del fallecido Soushu... el cual observaba críptico la bola de cristal donde se encontraban todas las personas de su reino—. Lord Von Bielefend no lo sostendrá para siempre...

— Debimos haberle dicho lo que sucedía... —Le recriminó como siempre el pelinegro.

— Eso sólo lo hubiese vuelto consciente y no siguiera con vida.

— ¿Cuánto crees que aguantará Lord Von Bielefend?

— Mucho dependerá del mismo Yuuri —Murata se golpeó la cara, constipado. ¿Qué no le podían dejar en paz por varios meses consecutivos? ¿Y por qué parecía que el pasado siempre se tenía que abrir paso en el presente y joderles la existencia?

— Aunque me sorprende que esta vez no sea tu culpa...

— A mí también me sorprende.

5

— ¡Su Alteza! —Saludó Conrad a las seis de la mañana, entrando en el cuarto del Maoh junto con Günter. Los dos se quedaron pasmados al ver ver al Maoh y a Wolfram, definitivamente no durmiendo—. ¡Oe! ¿Están bien? —Preguntó, yéndose con rapidez a donde estaban su hermano y su ahijado, Von Christ reincorporó al príncipe rubio, aterido.

— Alteza, Alteza... Yuuri... Despierta... —Conrad dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver que el aludido medio abría los ojos, pasándose la lengua por los labios resecos.

— Co... Con...

— Shhh.

Wolfram despertó a los pocos segundos, tirando asustado a Günter al suelo de un golpetazo.

— ¡Per... pervertido! —Gritó en hiato su hermano tapándose con las sábanas a pesar de estar completamente envestido con su uniforme azul de siempre. Conrad y Yuuri lo vieron con una gotita de sudor resbalarle por la cabeza, mientras el pobre hombre de cabellos morados estaba desvencijado en el piso por la afrenta. El Maoh se pegó de su padrino, temiéndose lo peor cuando Von Bielefend se volteó a mirarlo—. ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó, sorprendiéndoles a todos, con voz preocupada y hasta asustada.

— Um —Asintió, sintiendo como un calorcito se instalaba en su corazón.

— Su Alteza. Tenemos que partir inmediatamente. Ulrike y Su Santidad dicen que tienen que partir inmediatamente.

— ¿Y qué estás esperando Weller-Kyo? —Le regañó, levantándose y acomodándose el uniforme el cual no estaba perfecto por haber dormido con él—. Parate de allí, Günter —Lo agarró de la pierna al ver que no respondía y lo jaló, mirando enfadado a Conrad quién alzó en vilo a Yuuri y se fue tras el príncipe malcriado.

6

— Yuuri-Heika, también llévese a Morgif —Terminó de indicar la Sacerdotisa, dándole la espada al Maoh que todavía seguía cargado por el Comandante—. Y por último, Weller-Kyo irá por usted cuando sea el momento... ¿Está bien? —Éste sólo asintió. Sosteniendo a Morgif quién estaba inusualmente callado.

— Dame a Yuuri, Conrad —Pidió impaciente el mazoku rubio, posicionando en el estandarte que lo llevaría con sus suegros. El Maoh se acomodó en brazos de Wolfram, sintiéndose demasiado débil para protestar.

— ¿Está Listo Lord Von Bielefend? —Preguntó Murata también posicionado. Wolfram asintió. El Great Sage, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Ulrike quien comenzó con la ceremonia.

Mientras desaparecían, la mirada de Yuuri se encontró con la de su primer predecesor como Maoh. Éste tenía una mirada llena de culpabilidad, además sus agraciados rasgos estaban tensos y aprehensivos.

— _Descansa Yuuri... esta guerra no la vas a pelear tú... _—Le hizo saber por contacto mental el rubio de ojos azules—. _No te preocupes..._

_7_

Como en pocas ocasiones, nadie los esperaba. Wolfram aún mantenía fijo y a salvo el cuerpo de Yuuri en sus brazos, erguido con orgullo, con Murata a su lado, completamente empapados.

— Será mejor irme a buscar a Mama-san y secar a Shibuya. No queremos que empeore...

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? —Exigió el Príncipe Von Bielefend. La mirada con anteojos del Great Sage se oscureció—. ¡Tú! —Iba a comenzar a reprocharle.

— ¡Wolf-chan! ¡Yu...! —Jennifer había llegado al baño, alegremente ¡Su hijo había regresado! Ahora, algo no estaba bien. Yuuri estaba en brazos de su yerno, sosteniendo una espada que ¿cantaba? Mientras que Wolf-chan y Ken-chan se miraban de una manera que no presagiaba nada bueno. Sin embargo, al escuchar el _canto _de la espada los dos miraron a Yuuri.

— ¡Ahhh! Mama-san —Saludó urgido, Murata.

— ¿Qué le sucedió a Yuuri?

— Tiene gripe, por eso pensamos que es mejor que esté aquí... ¡Nee, mamá-san! ¡Hablamos luego! Von Bielefend, ¡Vamos! —Le instó, agarrándole por el cuello de la ridícula capa que usaban para pasar de mundos.

— ¿A... ¡A dónde!?

— ¡Es... espérenme! —Dijo Jennifer, yendo tras ellos.

Habían secado a Yuuri y lo habían dejado en su cama, respirando moderadamente bien, todo lo que su _gripe _le permitía hacerlo. Morgif seguía gimiéndole al durmiente, mientras que mama-san, estaba en la cocina preparando caldo para cuando Yuuri despertara, y Wolfram y Ken, volvieron a quedar solos, Murata tragó audiblemente al ver la mirada del rubio.

— ¿Qué-le-pasa-a-Yuuri?

— Tú sólo preocúpate de mantenerle con vida —Le advirtió mirando por la ventana, evitando hacer contacto directo con su ejecutor. Quería conservar su vida... y sabía que al joven Von Bielefend no le temblarían las manos para destilar un poco del stress acumulado en su cuerpo.

**TBC**


End file.
